Switch
by Chlerek
Summary: Derek and Chloe are fighting more often these days.Tori is practicing her spells.one fight one spell and then they have switched bodies. Chloe and Derek have no idea how to switch back. CHLEREK TORIx? SIMONx?
1. Switched

"Derek you stupid pig you ate my food again today!" Chloe snarled at him, he "Well you recorded your show on my football video" he snarled back. "Why do you have to be such a boar" Chloe yelled at him shoving him a bit he smirked "Technically I'm not a boar but a wolf" he said smugly "but a god damn lazy wolf" she muttered.

"What did you say" he growled. Chloe glared up at him "you heard me...Derek Souza you are the LOUSIEST MOST ANNOYING MOST PIGGIEST BOY EVER!" she yelled. Derek felt angry no more than angry for she had called him a pig which he is not...he was just hungry

"you Chloe Saunders are the most STUBBORN, LAZY ASS, NAIVE GIRL EVER" he yelled back. Tori was sitting there reading...yes reading 'shocking isn't" *gasp!* and decided that she had enough of their fights which had been going on for days.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled flicking her wrist and didn't even know that she sent a spell at him. A bolt of silver blue and silver green flew at him from her fingertips knocking them into the wall.

"Oh shit..." she muttered putting her book down running to them. Upstairs Simon was drawing a picture when he heard the bang and ran downstairs to see what happened. Tori had Chloe on the couch lightly patting her cheek "Chloe come on wake up" she murmured panicky. Derek lay there on the floor forgotten "Simon help you stupid dog brother" she said shaking Chloe's shoulder.

"I just love how you care about him" he muttered and went to his brother. "Derek bro wake up" he said patting his cheek. He grunted once and Simon relaxed "At least he's not dead" he muttered.

Tori shacked Chloe one more time before Chloe smacked her hand away "you stupid bitch just leave me the fuck alone can't you do anything right" she snarled opened her eyes and glared at Tori who looked hurt, fresh tears welled up in her eyes. Tori never knew Chloe would every say that to her.

Simon just looked shocked "oh my god Simon what happened" he turned to look at Derek who looked wide eyed around "what happened to my eye sight it's like i can see everything so clearly know" he muttered and gasped "Simon i didn't know you had a scar running down you cheek" he said putting his finger on the scar was the invisible to the naked eye and traced it.

Simon looked at Derek like he grew another head "ah shit why can't i see clearly" Chloe muttered "Tori did you mess up my eye sight...fuck" she muttered. Tori just stared at you...'Chloe would never curse unless she was mad and i mean clearly mad...so that mean Chloe is so mad at her' she thought and looked up to stop the tears.

"Why the hell you looking up for" Chloe scowled and looked up as well "omigods is Derek okay!" Derek exclaimed suddenly holding onto Simon's shoulder. They all looked at Derek when Chloe screamed.

Derek looked at Chloe and screamed as well he looked down and frantically touched his body Chloe did the same that's when Derek glared at her "Derek don't you dare touch my breast" he said.

"Well you're touching my cock" Chloe said scowling. Derek blushed and sputtered an excuse "wait, wait, wait, wait hold up what the fuck is going on" Simon and Tori said. Derek stood up and tried to gain his balance "wow your tall" he muttered. "And your short" Chloe said. While they chloe and Derek looked at their new body.

Simon turned to Tori with a raised eyebrow "hehehe" she laughed sheepishly "well guys" Simon started Chloe and Derek looked at him "looks likes Tori casts a spell and your body is uh kind of switched so Chloe your in Derek's body and Derek your in Chloe's" Derek snorted and muttered "no shit Sherlock" Simon glared at her.

"So that is why you were crying" Derek said smirking which kind of looked evil on Chloe's face "because i cussed you out and you thought it was Chloe" he said smugly. Tori sputtered and Chloe got a huge grin on Derek's face.

She got her arms wide "awe tori" she cooed running after her. Tori's eyes widened and she hid behind Simon "don't you dare hug me while your in dog breath's body" she warned.

Chloe sulked and pouted crossing her arms sitting down on a recliner, Derek glared at Chloe which was weird because he was glaring at himself "stop pouting it makes me look weird" he said. She glared at him "well i can't help it" she mumbled.

"oh I'm hungry" Chloe said, she got up and ran into the kitchen and grabbed all the food she could eat and sat there eating. "Oh my gods Chloe you ate my french toast" Tori said glaring at a blushing Derek "hehehe sorry" she said shrugging. "See" Derek said smugly walking into the room "you get hungry every second" he said.

"No...that's not it" she drawled "i haven't eaten anything today that's why" she said getting up from the table and walking outside, "well know what" Simon said looking at his two best friends sitting on the couch who started fight over the remote. Chloe ended up winning found her new strength

Derek sulked in the seat while Chloe put on her Drama's. "We both find a cure" Tori said determinedly wanted to get her best friend back into her real body "let's go gay man" Tori said holding on to Simon's sleeve dragging him into the library "what I'm not gay" he shrieked.

"so what do we do now" Chloe asked rolling back and forth on her heels, Derek just grunted and plopped down "I don't know about you but I'm watching TV" he muttered. Chloe followed Derek and sat down next to him, she looked down at him before frowning "am i really this short" she asked. Derek nodded flipping the channel until Animal Planet came on.

Chloe gasped when the white wolf attacked and gauged his way into the baby dear, "omigods that's so disgusting" she said.

Derek snickered a small smirk on his face. Andrew came bounding downstairs and glanced at Chloe and Derek "hey um tell Tori and Simon when you find them that new people are coming over" he said.

"oh cool when" Chloe asked smiling, Andrew did a double take he never seen Derek smile before. Chloe jabbed her elbow in Derek's ribs making him grunt he frowned "ouch" he muttered.

"You have pointy elbows" he said to Chloe who smirked...Andrew took a few steps back seeing Chloe smirk made a shiver run down his spine in a scared kind of way.

"so are their going to be any boys" Derek asked him. Chloe glared at Derek "yes two boys and 1 girl" Andrew said before running out of the room "See you scared him" Chloe said glaring at Derek who scowled "no you scared him...when has Andrew see me smile" he said growling which looked scary come out of Chloe's mouth.

DPOV

"We need to state out the ground rules first" I said, i looked at Chloe who nodded "okay the first thing about me is that - " i didn't get far before Chloe interrupted me.

"That you never smile you scowl, frown, and you always look sad or angry and you yell and call everyone stupid and make sure that everyone hears you knowing that they know that your the boss and nobody steps on you...which is going to be hard for right now because you so short and - " Chloe didn't have time to finish before i yelled 'i know!" she immediately shut up.

Taking a deep breath i wrote down what she needed to act like, "so this is the list, read it, memorize and learn it" i glared at her and she stuck her tongue at me. I grimaced it looked weird coming from my mouth, "okay so now you have to act like me" Chloe said grabbing the note pad and writing things down. a moment later i got it back. it was written in her perfect cursive handwriting.

"That's it i can do that" I said smugly "I'm just wondering if you can handle it" I smirked when i saw Chloe fume, "you wanna bet" she growled. "Great job you got the growl done" I stifled a laugh when her fist clenched

"and yes i would like to bet...the first one that cracks will have to be the servant for the other person for about 2 weeks" I said happily. She nodded "your on" she said glaring at me.

"Good" I shaking her hand "why do you have to be so small" I murmured looked how small her hand was to mine. She shrugged "it's not my fault" a moment later a dressed up Tori came downstairs and looked at us "go get dressed" she muttered "the new people are coming like in 30minuets" she said. We both scrambled up "uh how is this going to work" I asked

"Uh..." Chloe said "Derek Souza you better shut you eyes when you change" she warned me sending me a glare i glared right back "same thing with you" I snarled back "what! there's nothing there except for a chest and I'll be wearing boxers" she said reminding me. "Same here" i murmured "i have breast Derek and I don't want you looking at them" she sneered at me.

I sighed "Chloe you don't have breast trust me, your chest is flat as mine" I said. Tori gasped her hand covering her mouth, i looked at Chloe and noticed tears in her well mine eyes...it looked weird to see myself cry okay so anyways back to the story. "you stupid fucking bastard!" she yelled at me and shoved me. Screaming when my back in the seat and it hurt like a bitch, Chloe stomped upstairs

"I can't believe you said that to her" Tori whispered glaring at me, i shrugged and walked upstairs "okay your are going to wear this" tori said handing out a skirt to me, it was a cotton with ruffles that looked like it went to the mid thigh...it was the kind of skirt i always imagined Chloe in. "I'm not wearing that" I said aloud.

no matter how much i wanted to see the girl i fantasized about every night wearing skimpy outfits...but there's no way in hell I'm wearing a skirt. "What you scared i heard about your little bet Derek do you want to win" she said. I glanced up at her "yes..." I said a bit hesitantly "then wear the damn skirt" she said flinging it at me.

I went to unbutton the jeans when i glanced back at Tori with a scowl "turn around" i complained. She rolled her eyes and turned around, slipping off my jeans i noticed Chloe wearing a rubber ducky underwear, I chuckled think of the perfect black mail and slipped on the skirt, i zipped up the little zipper on the side and twirled around.

"God Derek the boys are just going to oogle your legs" Tori said smirking when she turned around "uh i don't want guys oogling me or Chloe" I snarled. She smirked "oh getting a bit jealous aren't we" she smirked and looked through her closet for the perfect top.

I rolled on the balls of my heels rocking back and forth when I heard Tori exclaim "here we are" she said getting out a purple-pink lacy push up bra. "Take it off" she murmured.

I glanced at her horrified "i have to change her bra and see her naked" I squeaked "yes you do because wearing the same bra twice a day is gross" she said grimacing. I gulped and slowly stripped off the blue top and shut my eyes "could you take it off" I whimpered "oh no that's just gross sorry Derek but I'm straight i don't want to touch a naked girl's body" she said smugly.

I peeked through my lashes and slowly looked before gasping...Chloe has...boobs "she has boobs" I murmured "no shit Sherlock" Tori hissed.

I flinched thinking back what i had said...Chloe is feeling hurt because i think she is flat as a board. "I feel like shit" i whispered fondling with her breast not getting through my brain that she had breast.

"Stop touching yourself you look like your masturbating" Tori said disgusted, i immediately blushed and hesitantly moving my hand behind me to unclip the bra, once i heard it after like five minuets of me struggling and Tori trying not to laugh i finally had the bra off and then i noticed her breast, they looked so soft and round like globes, i just wanted to run my hands over them.

I might still be in Chloe's body but i had a boy brain "wolf boy your are such a pervert" Tori exclaimed grabbing my wrist before i could touch them, "put this on" she flung the bra at me. I put it on and noticed that her breast were high up in the heavens, "uh...is this supposed to happen" I asked. Tori nodded then she handed me a green blouse, it had a square swoop and had ruffles on the shoulder.

I put it on and an ample of her breast showed "um I don't think this is reasonable don't you think i should wear less slutty clothes" i murmured squeezing the breast together. Tori grunted "their not slutty" she said getting a comb before yanking it through my hair "ouch!" I cried tears stung my eyes, "oh hold up" she grunted.

for about 20 minuets of pain she finally had my hair combed and straightened, Tori added a small green bow on the side of my head, "now finally for make-up" she said. That's where i drew the line "no way in hell!" I snarled she let out a breath and muttered out a fine.

Then with out warning she sprayed some orange bottle perfume, i coughed and sniffed the air "wait i can't smell the chemicals" i murmured sniffing again, "of course you can't your Wolfie senses are with Chloe" she said knocking her knuckles on my head, i whined and moved away from her "whats it called" I asked. "Sex Power" i blushed and Tori smirked.

"Let's go wolf boy" she said pushing me forwards "oh shit i forgot about the shoes" she murmured handing me a pair of white flats "where these" I nodded and slipped them on and walked downstairs.

CPOV - while Derek is changing - "Okay Chloe you want to win right" Simon asked me. I nodded looking down at me "so where going to dress you up nice, because i know Tori is doing the same thing with Derek" he said pushing me into Derek's and his room. I felt a pang of hurt in my heart for what Derek said to me.

"Strip" he commanded, blushing i did and saw Derek was wearing a silk black boxer. I giggled and Simon smirked "yes Derek wears silky boxers" he said chuckling. "Here wear this" he said, handing me a dark blue shirt. It was opened from the front only black laces to tie it up. I put it on my new muscles defined the shirt like a second skin, "Perfect" Simon said.

He leaned forward and tied up the shirt halfway up my chest, at least his nipples were covered I thought. "Good know where these jeans" he said handing me a pair of dark wash jeans, I put them on and they were tight around my thighs.

"is this good" I asked twisting around once before Simon murmured in agreement next he handed me a pair of combat boots "what i'm going to wear this" I asked. "Yes" I sighed and put them on tucking in the jeans.

"Good know a bit of cologne" he said picking up his, I instantly took a whiff and my nose burned "no i can smell the chemicals it stinks" I said running out of the room. I entered the living room where i saw the most horrified sight ever, I saw myself sitting there arms crossed same thing as legs wearing a short skirt and a green blouse showing some of my breast.

Derek had a god damn smirk on my face "what the hell are you wearing" I snarled, he got up and sauntered towards me "I'm wearing clothes Chloe" he said innocently batting my baby blue eyes.

"The question is what are you wearing" he said, "Simon made me because i want to win this bet" i said. "So do i" he whispered "so Tori's helping me" he said. I glanced at Tori horrified "sorry Chloe but i can't help you since you look like wolf boy" she said sheepishly and i glanced at Derek.

"oh and Chloe..." i glanced back at Tori "he was touching your breast" she said snickering, i looked at Derek who blushed "you were what!" I yelled "no, no, no, no, Tori you better swi-" i stopped the last second, "wait what did you say" Derek said eagerly.

'Damn if i said i want to switch back that mean I have lost the bet and there's no way in hell that's happening' i thought. "Never mind" I murmured. Derek pouted and it looked so innocent on my face which he was using.

A door bell interrupted us Tori skipped to get it from the other room, when Derek motioned for me to lean down i did and he whispered in my ear "adorable rubber ducky underwear" he smirked and walked off. A moment later i yelled "DEREK YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

(There's going to be another chpt! don't worry)


	2. The lovely world of gay and lesbo

**heheh i got another chpt done**

**I own Danny**

**Molly**

**and Hunter he's too cute**

**CPOV** after i cornered Derek and yelled at him to not to tell anybody he agreed with an evil glint in his eyes. "Stupid Fucker" i muttered going to the Media room where the new guest were, Derek was trailing behind me, Once we reached there.

There was a girl with wavy elbow length black hair with pale green eyes that was lined with thick eye liner and mascara. She was wearing a silver tube top. The hem of her shirt stopped to wear it met her bottom of her bra and all her breast were free to show. 0.o and jeans skirt very short jeans skirt, and black ugg boots, beside her were two boys they looked similar probably brothers

One had brown hair the other black hair. The brunet had spiked brown hair making it look like a bedhead...he looked sexy has hell and he had blue eyes mix with green wearing a blue muscle shirt that defined his lean muscles, he wore jeans with sneakers plus he had a nice tan which made Tori oogle him then looked away when he smirked

The black haired had emo style hair and was skinny with pale skin but was short about 5' with silver eyes he had a skeleton zip up jacket with skinny jeans and high top black converse. He even had eye liner the only word that described was _'ADORABLE!'_ his eyes met mine and he blushed looking away.

Tori, Simon and Andrew were sitting one couch "come sit down" Andrew said waving us, we went to sit down on the spare chairs "Okay I'll let Simon start the introductions" he said. the three kids looked at Simon the little emo kid blushed when Simon looked at him. _'Hmm I wonder what's his problem_' i thought my eyes brows scrunched his confusion.

"so I'm Simon a 15 year old sorcerer" he said "I'm Tori 15 yr old witch" she muttered uninterested in this whole thing. "d-Chloe 15 w-necromancer" Derek said stuttering with his words _'Ha! he forgot he was in my body and he forgot to smile...point one for me thank you very much'._

"Derek 16 and I'm a werewolf" I said I noticed that the girl wasn't looking at Simon but at me well Derek for right now. Her gaze traveled up my body lingering at the thighs and chest.

"I guess I'll start then...Uh I'm Hunter a 16 yr old Shape shifter and my shape shifter form is a white tiger" Hunter said his eyes only on Tori who glared right back and he smirked.

"What do they call you kitty" she taunted, Hunter blushed slightly "no" he snapped. "Awe did i make the poor kitty mad" she pouted. Hunter glared at her his face even more a darker red.

"I'll guess I'll go then" the girl said. "I'm Molly...I'm 14 and I'm a healer" she said her gaze still on Derek. who looked uncomfortable and squirmed beside me "Oh i forgot I'm Lesbian" she said smirking when Derek's eyes widened, he quickly grabbed my hand and I smirked. Simon burst out "Hot" he yelled, then blushed when everyone looked at him.

We all looked at the emo boy who blushed, Hunter chuckled and wrapped an arm around the boy's neck ruffling his hair "this here is my twin brother plus he's kind of shy" twins they didn't look like twins "You guys don't look like twins" i asked "of course were fraternal twins" Hunter said.

He let go of his brother who cleared his throat "uh I'm Danny uh and I'm uh a shape shifter and uh my uh original form is uh a uh baby tiger and I'm 16" he said blushing when we all looked at him.

"Forgetting something aren't we little Danny" Molly taunted I could tell she was disgusted and hated him. Danny blushed a brighter red "n-n-n-no" he stuttered. "Piss off Molly if he doesn't want them to know then back off" hunter snarled pulling his brother closer to him.

"Fine whatever" she said crossing her arms. "So uh what do we do now" she asked bored "oh how about that my little kitten here can show me around" she said getting up and looping her arms with Derek who stuttered "nope" he squeaked out. She pouted "don't think that you don't want me" she purred. I snickered while Derek glared at me trying to get out of her arms.

"I'll Show Danny around" I said, for some reason Simon glared at me before relaxing when Hunter grabbed both Simon and Tori's shoulder "and these two can show me around" he said. I walked up to Danny who blushed when I smiled slightly at him "let's go" i said. He nodded and clutched my tricep clinging for dear life when Molly glared at him.

"So uh let's go" I said Danny nodded and we both walked upstairs "this is my room next to that is Simon's around the corner is Chloe and Tori's" I said showing him everything he nodded silently and paid attention. We walked upstairs to the third floor "There's only two rooms left so uh you and your brother can share and Molly can get the attack"

"uh what was that Molly was teasing you about" I asked when we reached his room. He sat down near the window "nothing" he said blushing fussing the diamond bone zipper on his jacket "you can tell me I won't tell anyone" I said. He looked at me with his wide silver eyes and nodded "I'm gay" he whispered quietly that if i wasn't in Derek's body i couldn't even hear it.

"ohhhh" I murmured. "Your not angry" He screeched. i winced and rubbed my ears he looked apologetic "I'm sorry" he said I nodded "it's okay I'm not mad nor disgusted he nodded before smiling that adorable smile sent me a smile. He tackled me into a hug and nuzzled my chest "you know your more like a brother to me" he said giggling.

I patted his head and he snuggled closer "good or i might think you have fallen in love with me" I said laughing, he blushed and laughed as well "I don't like any more than a brother I promise" he whispered. He pulled back his eyes sparkling more when he came here.

I got off the bed a second later the door opened and in walked a fuming Tori, an amused Simon and a smirking Hunter. "Hey" I said "Hey" the guys replied but Tori who just stomped off slamming the door on purpose. I winced "what did you do"

I asked crossing my arms, "Hunter was teasing her that's all" Simon said. I nodded "so this is my room" Hunter said twirling around once his gaze landed on Danny who was still grinning. Cautiously he pointed at his brother "what did you do he never smiled like that" he said in awe.

then he glared at me "Oh nothing" I said "Danny" he warned. "I'll tell you later" he said happily before prancing over to me and grabbing my arm "we are going to get something to eat" I smiled and nodded towards to them before walking outside the room, when we walked downstairs into the kitchen and had some pears with peanut butter.

After that we watched TV when a scream was heard "Dammit, I'll be right back" I said to Danny because he nodded he never heard the scream. I ran upstairs i heard another scream I bounded to Molly's room I shouted a curse and shoved her off Derek. "What the hell" I snarled, Derek saw me and his eyes showed relief he closed pulled down his shirt and ran to hid behind me_ 'HA! not so tough now are we'_ i thought smugly

"What the hell" Molly said glaring at me and fixing her hair "why did you push me off of her" I glared back at her with my new founded anger. "Because obliviously De-Chloe didn't want you on top of her" I said crossing my arms, she sneered "Please she was begging me to ravish her sexy neck" Molly said smugly, "N-no That's not true...She came out of nowhere behind me and tried to r-rape me" Derek said pressed his forehead against my back he clutched my shirt.

I sighed "don't touch her ever" I snarled and grabbed Derek's wrist and dragged him out of there when we reached downstairs I glared down at him and he glared right back "I could have taken care of it myself" He said._ 'Great right back to the old Derek'_ i thought. "Then why didn't you push her off" I said "or did you want her to ravish you" I said a bit of jealousy in me.

He shook his head frantically eyes wide "NO!" he yelled. I nodded relaxed a bit "I'm telling the truth i was going to leave when she grabbed me, I can't defend myself when I'm so weak and small" he said glaring at me like it was my fault. I glared right back "your welcome" i muttered sarcastically he blushed "oh Thank you for saving me" He murmured.

I nodded "not so tough are we now" i said leaning down so we were eye level he reddened and scoffed "puh-lease if i was back in my" he stopped his eyes going wide "what was that" I said tauntingly he glared "nothing" I pursed my lips "pity i thought you were going to say that you if you were back in your body" i said smirking when he glared and shoved my shoulder and stomped into the kitchen.

I walked into the Media room where Danny was waiting for me "hey" he said patting the spot next to him, I sat down and we together watched Roommate and let me tell that was scary shit. Danny was already shaken through halfway through the movie Danny started to cry when the kitten was killed and I tried to comfort him telling him it was okay but it made him cry only harder.

Derek came in his face showed pain when he saw me hugging Danny, enraged he came over and shoved Danny off of me "Derek!" I yelled not knowing my mistake I walked to Danny and helped him up, when I helped him up he looked up at me "Why did you call him Derek I thought you were Derek" he said. My eyes widened and I looked at Derek who snickered "Great going Chloe" he muttered...Damn him Danny heard "and he called you Chloe" he said.

"well might as well tell him but you swear you won't tell anyone" I said he nodded. "Okay this morning Tori accidentally switched our bodies so technically I"m Chloe and that's Derek" i said. Danny's eyes widened and he fainted in my arms. The same moment Hunter walked in his eyes landed on Danny who was unconscious in my arms "What the hell did you do!" he snarled

**Ohhh protective brother alert hehe**

_**Please Comment and Review :D**_


	3. Scare

**_HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS STORY DONE WITH! BEFORE I LOOSE ALL MY IDEAS FOR IT... :D_**

**CPOV**

I dropped Danny in shock and gasped his head made a large thump from the hit and i winced before glancing back up at hunter who looked enraged "What the hell did you do" he snarled at again, I picked up Danny again and set him on the couch "he just fainted" I said lamely, Derek snickered but covered it with a cough

"he just fainted in your arms" Hunter yelled by know everyone was here and I was blushing red. "Yes he just like fainted and I kind of caught him...?" I shook his head trying not to laugh

"The question mark on the end ruined it" Hunter said his arms crossed "I swear i didn't do anything I promise" I begged him, he nodded unconvinced.

A small moan was heard and our eyes snapped to Danny who sat up his gaze landed on me then at Derek who was smirking,

"hey" he said weekly, "Oh great he's up now can i go" Molly said inspecting her silver nails. "Yeah leave nobody wants you hear anyways" I said glaring at her. She sneered at me before swaying off.

"Stupid Bitch" Hunter muttered going over to Danny then wrapping his large bulky arms around him "You scared me half to death here I thought Derek might have raped you or something"

Hunter muttered in relief that his brother was awake Danny whimpered and burrowed his face into his brother's shoulder.

"Stupid blonde" Derek snickered quietly beside me. I growled at him raising my hand to smack him but i stopped i was then going to smack myself. so i lowered my hand and glared at him "technically your the blonde" I snarled at me, Derek blushed slightly and I smirked _hahah now who the stupid blonde!_

"Okay so who wants snacks" I said rubbing my stomach slightly "I do!" Danny said jumping up and grabbing my arm.

I was shocked to say that he wasn't angry or anything. As if on cue his stomach growled he blushed and put his hands over it as if to make it quite down. Derek laughed and ruffled his hair. Danny blushed, "let's go" he mumbled turning away his face brighter red.

Hunter had this deadly glare on his face and as the saying goes if looks could kill i would be dead by now.

I hesitated and smiled and him slightly his glare turned even more deadly so i just walked out of the room fast as i can with Danny in a tow.

Andrew made us some cookies and had some packaged cake in the freezer we all ate that. "Ugh gross don't you guys think about your weight" Molly said stabbing her fork in a pile of green leaves. "oooo" Danny said and stuffed his face again with cookies. Tori and Hunter looked away disgusted

"So Victoria" Hunter drawled thankfully forgetting about killing me. Tori turned and stared at him this time the glare was on her face -.- Danny's face at his brother's fail attempt to woe chloe in his grasp"want to watch a movie" he purred inching closer his face millimeters from hers. She blushed a bright red and shoved his face with cake before stomping away.

We all burst out laughing except for Andrew, Molly and of course Derek who just grunted grabbing another slice of cake _that boy is going to turn me fat!_.

"guys it's getting dark you guys should go to sleep" Andrew said looking out the window.

Truth to tell it was getting dark I glanced at Derek who shrugged, after that little snack which was actually dinner for us. We all headed up to change into our PJ's

Hunter said to change then wait for Molly and Andrew to fall asleep and meet us in the Media room with a blanket and pillow.

Looking through his draws I never did find any Pj's "He doesn't have any" Simon said walking by and into his room. I gulped and stripped until i was in my boxers, so i decided on a pair of gray sweat pants with a black wife beater.

It was midnight when we all were snuggled up in the media room telling ghost stories. Danny was snuggled next to me whimpered once in a while.

Know it was my turn. At my old school i was known for the best ghost story telling so i decided to put it down a bit well a lot because Danny looked like he was going to pee himself.

They turned to me and Danny pleaded me with his eyes to tell a not scary one. I sighed and opened my mouth to tell _-**sorry if it's not to scary...i just went online and found something 0.0-**_

_"There was on old lady who had no family still living. Her only friend was a little white dog who went everywhere with her - with one exception. The dog loved the fireplace in the winter, and after the old women would go to bed he would go back to the fireplace and lay there all warm._

_Usually the dog would lie beside on the edge of the bed on a throw rug, to fall asleep for the women wouldn't let him sleep on the bed. She would put her hand out when she couldn't sleep and the dog was there licking her hand reassuringly._

_One night the women was reading a newspaper just before going to sleep. She shivered and pulled the comforter around her as she read about a mental patient had wandered off from a nearby hospital._

_No one knew if the patient was dangerous or; not he was a suspect of several women who lived alone. the women turned off the lights and tried to sleep but she was frightened she tossed and turned fitfully. When she finally put her hand out where the little dog slept._

_Sure enough a warm wet tongue was licking her hand, she felt instantly safe and warm and left her hand dangling there. She turned and settled comfortable. She opened her eyes for a moment and looked through the door in the living room. there in front of the fire place lay her white little dog gazing at the coal; his little tail wagging. Down beside her someone was still licking her hand."_

I finished. That did it Danny burst out crying and everyone looked sickened or scared everyone beside Derek who rolled his eyes. "Oh Danny he didn't mean it; it's all fake" Hunter said glaring at me while trying to comfort his brother who was clinging at him for dear life.

I smiled sheepishly "Okay i think that's enough for tonight" Hunter said still glaring at me, Tori and Simon glared at me "thanks for ruining the fun" they both muttered. "Hey" i protested.

"Good night babe" Hunter purred, "good night bastard" tori snarled "night Danny" I said. "Night ch-Derek" he said catching his mistake "night Chloe" i said giggling. "good night Derek" he said chuckling a bit "night Derek" Tori said "Night Tori" I whispered "night Simon" I said "night Derek" he whispered back "Night Simon" Hunter muttered "Night Hunter" he whispered "Night Danny" Tori said "Night Tori" he said happily "night Chloe" Tori said "Night" Derek grunted. "Night Danny" Derek said "Night Chloe" he said giggling. "Night Danny" Hunter said "night hunter" he whispered back "Night hunter" I said to Hunter "Night raper" He hissed. I growled right back. "I'm not a raper" I said haughtily "What ever" he muttered snickering. -** i didn't miss anyone right?**

* * *

><p>The morning I woke it was already 4 and still dark, I looked to my left Hunter and tori snuggled up, Danny and Simon snuggled together which shocked me.<p>

I looked down at myself and saw Derek a small smile on his lips and he snuggled closer into me. I blushed and gently pried his hands off who grunted in response before tugging his hands inside his blanket.

I got up and stretched a small light groan made my head snap to Danny who was up rubbing his eyes, his hair flat on one side the other side shooting in all different directions.

Then suddenly an idea sprang from my thoughts. an wide grin spread across my face and Danny somehow looked terrified "Hey do you want to play a prank" I said to him who nodded still sleepy, i grabbed his arm and we quietly walked upstairs to Tori's room.

Idid some make up on his eyes and lips, straighten his hair with Molly straighter and putting it in his face. "First we do it on the guys then Molly" Danny said "why?" I asked "She's a heavy sleeper" I nodded.

Once i was done, I grabbed a small jar of paint and grabbed our pillows before slashing it with a knife, "Okay ready" i said giggling. He nodded, I let a trail of dark blood paint over the stairs and dumped the messed up pillows to where we were sleeping and dumped the paint here.

I put my hand in it and made some hand marks on the wall like i was being dragged away. "Ready" I whispered to him and he nodded, I stayed up here in the second attic, and covered my body with paint and slashed shirt and Pj's with the knife then i added slight make up on me like i was being slashed it wasn't professional but it looked real from far away.

**DPOV**

I tapped on the door when i heard a grunt i stopped "hey Tori" hunter whispered "what" she said sleepily "did you hear that" he asked. "It's probably the wind" she muttered "go back to sleep" she whispered.

Tapping louder and rustling was heard "that was not the wind" she said i heard her sit up, "Simon, De-Chloe" she said.

"What" they both said sleepily. This time i padded my foot against the floor slightly a all four of them jerked awake. I quickly ran upstairs then moved to Molly's room and did the same. Stupid as she was she followed me like the others.

**TPOV**

i was scared as shit because when we looked at Chloe's and Danny's area the whole place has been slashed and painted with blood, I gulped. "Danny" Hunter whimpered "shit" Derek said I knew his eyes were livid to what ever hurt Chloe, but he held back since he knew he couldn't do anything he was weak and small.

Together we followed the bloody path it looked like Chloe's been dragged here, the last second we heard footsteps and a small scream.

We all ran upstairs to the second attic, and gasped there was blood everywhere "help" a voice croaked, we all whimpered and hugged ourselves closer "help" it whispered again. It came from the closet there was slight pounded and we all screamed slightly before.

Behind us the door cracked open gulping we turned and saw something flash. Then a second later Molly's face appeared and we all screamed she screamed as well we screamed louder making her scream.

Then Derek snapped it out of us by slapping Molly across the face who looked shocked and somehow aroused

"Shut the fuck up" he hissed she looked gawp smacked and it was hilarious sight, "what in the world you doing here" he asked. "uh well I heard some weird noises" she said stiffly, "what about you freaks...well except for you Chloe" she purred running a hand down Chloe's cheek.

Derek cringed and smacked her away. There was a gurgle moan, we all stiffened and turned around and gasped as blood oozed out of the closet.

"Help" the voice chocked, we hesitantly walked to it and the pounded began harder and faster. Even Derek looked scared his hand shakily reached out to open the when it opened it self and a scary person screamed his hands out like claws.

We all screamed and turned around to run but we bumped into a solid thing and screamed when Chloe roared at us, we screamed louder. The lights flickered and we all screamed louder "shut the fuck up" Andrew yelled, Danny and Chloe started to laugh

We all were on the floor huddled together our mouths open in a silent scream eyes wide and shaking. Danny fell the floor laughing his ass off Chloe leaned against the wall "That was a good one" Danny said, "yup" Chloe said grinning, Molly covered her bottom and ran out of the room. Danny saw and laughed louder but Chloe was confused "she shit in her pants" he gasped out making Chloe laugh even more.

"Oh I'm thirsty" Chloe said and happily skipped out of the room only then i noticed their faces were caked with make - up the only person i knew and Chloe knew had make-up was me. "This calls for revenge" I snarled.

-**sorry if the joke was stupid and amateur like...my sister thought of it plus we had to go somewhere quickly and i just put it down! sorry-**

**plus I'm sorry if this chpt is short...so um comment and i need at least 10 reviews!  
><strong>


	4. horny Cat

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHPT :) THE NEXT ONE MIGHT BE THE LAST ONE :D**

**hehehehe enjoy!  
><strong>

**DPOV**

i woke up to take a shower, going into my room i grabbed some clothes and a towel then walking into the bathroom.

Locking the door I placed the clean clothes on the counter, i looked at myself in the mirror and smirked

'_If I'm in the girl of my dreams body doesn't mean i can't enjoy it right'_ i thought, before slowly peeling off my clothes. I then cupped my breast squeezing them together "hehehe" i

grinning and jumped into the tub with warm.

I snickered evilly and touched her breast and sighed "there are so beautiful" I murmured.

I might as well enjoy it now, I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it all in my hair before washing it down and watching as the bubbles drifted down my body.

I then grabbed the body washed and scrubbed it over my body mostly around my chest and legs area "this is heaven" I murmured.

After spending 1hr in heaven i dried out and put on a pair of jeans and white sweater dress, I might as well make Chloe irresistible I'm not saying that she's had no taste in fashion, but the guys should noticed what they are missing and what they cannot have.

_HAHAHAHAH_ I smirked and put on a pair of leather boots and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Somebody let out a whistle i turned around and saw Molly wearing a very tight very revealing white shirt and you could see that she wasn't waring a bra and very short ripped shorts with clear heels.

She smiled at me saucily and i grunted staring away, wondering what Chloe is doing right now.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CPOV<span>**

"Okay you can do this Chloe...it's just a shower right...oh! but I'm in Derek Body" I cried out panting and pacing around his room.

It's been days I need to take a shower...I stink really badly.

Gathering all the courage i had left and before it ran out the door.

I stripped until i was down to his boxers then I walked in the bathroom locking the door.

turning on the warm water, I quickly took off the boxers and willed myself not to look _'you know you want to'_ a voice in my head said. "shut up" I said loudly.

The mini me snickered and disappeared. I stepped in the shower and shut the curtains. Grabbing the shampoo i lathered my hair, I sighed as the water ran down my water taking away the shampoo.

I opened my eyes slightly then shut them back with a cry, _'damn the shampoo got in my eyes'_ i thought scrubbing my eyes and letting. I tilted my head up and scrubbed my face.

Then back down, when I thought the shampoo was out i opened my eyes to make sure then gasped, it was right there.

he was so big, I couldn't make my eyes move away, he was the biggest i had ever seen.

I seen like two, one was Nate when I accidentally walked on him naked changing. I ran out of the room mumbling apologies and looking like a apple.

Then Simon who was in the shower, with me doing the same as i ran out of the room.

Trust me they weren't nearly as big as Derek, they looked big the first time i saw them. And now this is like a beast cock.

Is everything about a werewolf big, I thought finally tearing my gaze away from _it_, then rubbed my chest with body wash.

"I wonder if Derek names it" I whispered giggling. For every guy i know they have named their dick, Derek's the only one that i don't know that if he names his cock.

When I was done with the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist walking out of the bathroom to my room. _Never again am I taking a shower in Derek's body_

* * *

><p><strong><span>DPOV<span>**

A moment later Chloe walked down wearing a green shirt like a second skin with a black zip up sweater and jeans with boots.

"Hey" she said smiling at me, i nodded.

Then she glared at Molly who glared right back, I sat down on a chair with a bowl of cereal, Chloe quickly sitting down next to me while Molly pouted with an evil glare on her face she sat down in front of me

"so uh..." I started when a bang was heard. "Ow mother F" Simon whined rubbing his head and coming into view, he was wearing a plain white shirt with faded jeans and sneakers.

Simon sat down next to Molly then laid his head down and falling asleep, "ew gross" she squealed and shoved Simon away. I watched as Simon fell to the ground still sleeping.

After that everything was in slow motion, Tori and Hunter came in running well Hunter was actually chasing Tori with a kissy face.

They didn't see Simon and tripped over his body, well first Tori tripped.

Hunter tried to catch but tripped himself as they both landed on the floor with Hunter over her and his mouth landed on hers.

Their eyes both widened enough for it to be called unnatural. Then everything went back to normal, they both stayed there blinking once or twice before, a glare landed in Tori's eyes and she shoved him off of her, using a knock back spell.

His back hit the wall and he groaned falling face down on the couch, Tori sat up wiping her mouth a glare her face same thing with a small blush underneath her eyes and the tips of her ears.

Chloe and I bit back a laugh, "you pervert" she snarled, standing up.

Hunter grunted in pain before staggering over to us even though he was in pain his face showed a dreamy expression.

"My sweet Victoria for now i have stolen a sweet kiss from your lips" he purred behind her blowing gently in her ear, she gasped and got up before punching his face and stomping into the kitchen.

Hunter stood there grinning like an idiot holding his nose before running after her, "it's going to be a long day" Chloe said.

I was done eating when I felt something between my legs, I gasped _'did i pee in my pants'_ i thought running to past everyone who looked weird at me.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I pulled down my pants same thing with my underwear and noticed blood, the only thing i could think of was scream and that i did, until there was a knock on the door.

I stopped staring and quickly pulled up my pants and underwear _ew it feels weird _a second later Chloe walked in shutting the door and locking it.

"Are you okay" she asked standing in front of me. I nodded "why did you scream then" she asked.

I blushed and looked away _'damn Chloe's pale skin_' i thought angrily "I think I uh broke your um well how do you say it ithinkibrokeyousex" I said quickly. "Broke my what" she asked

"sex" I said a bit louder, I looked at Chloe who looked like she was about to burst out laughing and that she did "hahahahahaha" she laughed clutching her side "you said sex!" she gasped out.

My lips trembled and I smacked her head "I'm serious" I glared at her. She nodded trying to control her laughter "how do you think your broke it" she asked.

"There's blood in my underwear" I said.

She sighed and went to grab a long white tube and a small blue package, from underneath the sink cabinet. "Here your didn't break my sex only it's just it's my time of month" she said slowly.

I nodded blushing again "choose one" she said.

I picked up the tube thinking it won't be difficult "oh you stick that in me" she said blushing her self.

I threw that away _'there's no way that thing is going inside of me'_ i thought glaring at me.

"Won't you lose your virginity" I thought. She shook her head laughing '_good because I'm the only one that's Chloe is giving her virginity too'_ i thought.

"Here then use this" she said handing me the blue package, "wait here for a second" she said.

she got up and walking out of the room and I sat there until she came back with another pair of jeans and underwear. "You might need a change of clothes" she said.

I nodded and stripped my pants and underwear, "Okay here you peel the blue wrapper then the strip of pink, You stick it on your underwear like this...then you peel the strip from the two wings and fold it so it would stick on the underside of your underwear got it" she said slowly explaining it to me, I nodded and put on the underwear and pants.

Chloe grabbed a plastic bag and put my underwear and pants in it before dumping it in the trash can.

She walked over and washed her hands "there we go" she said smiling at me. I smiled back nodding, I started walk then mumbled "I feel like I'm wearing a diaper" she laughed I washed my hands as well and we walked out of the bathroom and bumped into Molly.

Who looked livid "Chloe" she gasped out "how dare you cheat on me" she croaked her eyes filled with un-shed tears.

I gulped "Molly um we were never going out" I said slowly. She gasped again before "it's him isn't it you like him better you know what fine this relationship was doomed from the start...I hate you and I want to break up with you" she said stiffly.

I sighed "Molly we were never going out" I said each syllable slowly.

"That's it" she snarled "we are breaking up" she snarled and stomped off. I grumbled and walked away, Chloe was laughing behind me.

**TPOV**

I was in my room planing revenge on Chloe and Danny wondering what to do when Molly ran past my room crying, i frowned and followed her into the media room hugging a pillow. I sat down next to her "what happened" I asked.

She sneered at me but failed and sobbed "Chloe she- she- she broke up with me" she sobbed into the pillow.

I sighed "were you guys even going out" I asked, "well she could have gotten along with it you know" she said

"Is is because I shit in my pants last night...Derek's going to get it" she snarled "it's because of him and Danny" she said. "Oh their going to get it" she snarled and walked out of the room.

I smiled i could just sit back and relax while she did the revenge part besides it was too much work for me. "DANNY'S GAY!" Molly screamed, I sputtered and ran out of the room "AND DEREK HIS IS BOYFRIEND" she screamed again.

I ran into the living, not before Danny ran out the room crying his eyes out, with Chloe following him. Molly smirked "there Chloe since Derek's gay as well that means you come back to me and it's okay you can apologize now" she said happily.

Hunter walked up to her and smacked her hard across the face, making her head snap to the side "you stupid little fucker" he said in a deadly calm voice then he turned to me "are you happy that you got your revenge" he snarled and bumped past me to find his brother.

I stood their shocked _'I had no idea that she was going to do that and i didn't even know that Danny was gay...i bet she probably made up about the Derek being his boyfriend because Derek is in Chloe's body and that chick is crazy in love with her'_ I thought.

Simon and Derek were glaring at me before they walked past me as well.

I glanced at Molly who was smirking "you lost me my friends" i whispered before running to find Hunter, when i did he was in his room along with Simon, Chloe and Derek trying to comfort Derek.

They all glared at me, "I didn't know she was going to say that, I promise" I whispered. "Please" I begged, Simon and Derek looked away.

Chloe smiled at me "it's okay" she whispered. Hunter looked like he wanted to forgive me but held back "I'm so sorry I seriously had no idea she was going to say that and I didn't even know that you were gay...Please believe me" I begged trying not to let the tears fall.

"It all right" Danny whispered sniffing, "not your fault" he whispered smiling at me. I looked at Hunter who sighed "yeah fine whatever" he muttered.

After Danny calmed down and he was asleep, we all walked outside. I grabbed Hunter's wrist and asked to talk to him privately and he nodded.

I waited for the rest to leave, Hunter turned to look at me with his arms crossed "I'm sorry" I chocked out, he raised an eyebrow "for what" he said. "I didn't know that Molly was going to do that and I completely accept your brother being gay and everything but it's not fault that I didn't know that she was going to say that" I said quickly.

Hunter nodded smiling slightly, i blinked once then again '_he kind of looked cute smiling'_ i thought, i was brought back to reality when i noticed that he was leaning in for a kiss his eyes closed and lips parted.

I gasped and smacked him, he yelled and looked at me his eyes wide "I never said to kiss me" I snarled blushing.

He smirked and rubbed his sore cheek "but of course" he purred leaning in closer pinning me to the wall, i gasped.

He leaned in closer caging me in his arms and he wedged his leg between mine, he leaned in further and my breath hitched "l-let me go" I said firmly, he shook his head and pressed his warm lips against my cold cheek and let out a long breath. I shuddered I placed my hands on his shoulder trying to push him away, "Chloe! Derek!" I yelled for them. Hunter's lips grazed my cheek to my ear and he nibbled on my lobe.

"CHLOE! DEREK! DANNY! SOMEBODY GET THIS HORNY CAT OFF OF ME!" I yelled but Hunter just chuckled, a moment later they came and looked at me before sighing "finally somebody tamed the witch" Derek said walking off, Chloe and Danny giggled before running away.

Hunter's arm wrapped around my waist pulling me into his room."Ahh! I'm being rapped somebody help!" I yelled, he shut picked me up and shoved me over his shoulder. "I'M GOING TO GET RAPED AND NOBODY'S GOING TO SAVE ME!" i yelled.

Hunter shut the door locking it, then he dumped me on the bed, I scrambled back up against the head board.

He grinned evilly then pounced on top of me, I squealed "SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE I DON'T TO GET RAPPED BY THIS HORNY CATTTTT! AHHHHHHHHHH"

**DID YOU ENJOYED IT HOPE YOU DID...I WON'T UPDATE ANOTHER UNTIL 10 REVIEWS...I THINK HUNTER IS TOO CUTE IN THIS CHPT :D**


	5. Author's note

HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL AND LOVELY FANS...AND SO SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT I HAVE TO MY MOM IS MAD AT ME BECAUSE I SAID THE WORDED "PISSED" AT MY OWNSELF NOT AT HER SO SHE DECIDED TO GROUND ME AND I WAS LIKE &*%$(* YEAH...NOT A PRETTY SIGHT I'M GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR LIKE 1 WEEK I'LL SEE YOU IN ONE WEEK :) BYE *KISSES* I LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Losing of the Bet

**HERE'S ANOTHER CHPT :) THIS IS THE LAST CHPT!  
><strong>

**hehehehe enjoy!  
><strong>

**DPOV**

This is the day Chloe's going to lose the bet and I'm going to make her lose whether she likes it or not. I glanced at Danny who smiled at me, we both walked downstairs to the dinning room.

"Chloe!" a voice cooed then a mass blue, my face was squashed between two very ghooshy breast. I gagged and pushed her away "Let me go" I grunted.

Molly put me down and pouted, today she was wearing a baby blue tube top and very, very short white skirt. Danny clutched his stomach "Molly can you at least wear decent clothes" Danny muttered running off to sit next to Chloe.

"There not for you to look at anyways" she yelled at him her face sneering in disgust. Molly spun on her heels and walked off, i could tell why Danny told her to wear decent clothes you could see her underwear that's how short her skirt was.

I grimaced going to sit between Chloe and Tori, "how did you sleep" Chloe asked me, "me fine" I muttered she nodded.

Then I looked at her, she was sweating and her eyes were glowing, _'damn my luck_' i thought inwardly grinning. She was changing well actually my body was ready to change and she might give in _'hahah_' i thought. "Chloe my body needs to change" I whispered to her, her head snapped to me, "what" she hissed.

Everyone glanced at her, I sighed "meet me upstairs" I whispered, she nodded before stuffing her face with all those yummy lovely bacon and waffles. _'Damn her'_ i thought. I took a small bite of my pancakes.

"Ugh you are so disgusting" Molly sneered in disgust at Hunter who had his face stuffed with waffles while he was drinking some orange juice. "I agree with you" Tori muttered.

Hunter swallowed his food before smirking at Tori "that's not what you said last night" he purred.

She blushed and sputtered for an excuse "my thoughts exactly you were so shocked that all you did was lay there and I did all the work" He crooned. Tori gasped "I was shocked because you...well...you raped me!" she chocked out.

Hunter pouted "did i now...but looked like you were enjoying it also" he whispered. "I was not i was too shocked besides you were all over me and I'm a girl I can't a 200 lb fat man off of me" she hissed glaring at me, "fat babe this is all muscle which you were drooling over last night" he breathed snickering when she blushed

"I was not!" she yelled standing up quickly that the chair fell backwards we all winced but Hunter was sitting there smiling, She grabbed her juice, dumping it all over him before stomping upstairs. "Ahh she loves me" Hunter whispered running after her "my little witch were are you!" he cooed after her with a kissy face. "Get the hell away from me!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

I splashed cold water on my burning face, the only thing i could remember about last night were quick flashes. Hands intertwined, sweat, screaming, panting, moaning, legs tangled, thrashing, and pleasure very intense pleasure. Licking my lips I dried my face quickly and walked out. I turned the corner and was met with a pair of soft red lips. I gasped covering my mouth, looking up Hunter smirked at me.

"Hello love" he purred, I blushed again turning my face away from his. "Hey know why are you embarrassed you didn't regret last night did you" he asked, his voice was laced pain and longing. "yes i did" I said sternly, "No you didn't" he whispered. "yes I did" I glared at him, he glared right back "no you didn't" he growled shoving me against the wall.

"No you didn't" he growled, I looked up at him and he swooped down and attacked my neck.

Whimpered I held onto his head "say it" he growled "say you didn't regret it" he snarled biting down hard on my neck, hard enough to make a mark but no hard enough to bleed.

I only whimpered in response, his hand laid flat on my stomach, "say it" he whispered harshly looking at me, "I-i-i didn't regret it" I breathed his lips millimeters from mine,_ 'just a bit closer'_ my mind urged me. A coy smirked erupted on his lips and he wrapped him in his arms and into my room, '_great not agai_n' i thought rolling my eyes as he pounced me again onto my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I grimaced as I heard the panting and moaning coming from Tori's room "there at it again" I muttered stuffing my ear with cotton ball _'damn it doesn't work_' i thought. Derek looked at me and smirked "See that's how i feel" he murmured.

I stuck my tongue at him "real mature chloe, real mature" he said picking up his bottle of juice. "I'll be right back me and Simon are going to the library" Danny murmured "it's Simon and I" Derek corrected him, Danny pouted and walked up. Simon gave Derek a quick smile before running after him.

"Do you know what their up to" I asked. "Probably going to fuck like horny bunnies" Molly muttered gazing at her nails, Derek and I chocked on our drinks.

"Wait, what" I rasped out, coughing. Derek followed "I mean come on, have you not seen the glances that they have been giving each other" she said.

"I mean look when you guys had that slumber party in the media room...where chloe didn't invite me naughty girl" Molly cooed running her hand up Derek's leg. I glared and she smirked "anyways didn't you see them cuddled up like little bunnies" she whispered.

"Yeah, i saw that" I whispered but Derek stayed there silent "my brother is gay" he whispered "he is gay...fucking GAY!" he shouted standing up "oh that little bastard's going to die bringing my brother down to his dirty mind" he snarled stomping off.

"Shit" I cursed running after him, scooping him up in my arms. He thrashed in them "let me go" he snarled "Derek hush" I whispered in his ear, I walked to my room putting him on the chair and tied him up. "Derek I'm sorry but this is the only way for you not to kill Danny" I whispered, he glared at him his eyes filled with betrayal.

I gave him a hug before running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV - Danny's-<strong>

Simon and I were looking through the books to find a cure for their curse, I looked on the top shelf when I saw a book about witch spells.

Grinning I reached up but stopped short, when I realized that I couldn't reach it. I stood on my tip toes stretching my fingers are far as I could, and then I tried jumping to get it. Just when I was so close a sun kissed hand reached above me and grabbed it. turning around swiftly i was met with beautiful amber eyes.

Gulping I just noticed that we were chest to chest "u-u-u-uh t-t-thanks" i murmured. He chuckled "you stammer is cute" he whispered grinning but i felt like he didn't refer to me, but more like to somebody else. 'Who else stammered in this house' i thought.

"Oh um yeah" I breathed grabbing the book, going to sit on the large semi circle black couch. He sat down next to me while I flipped through the pages looking for the reverse spell.

"Ha ha body switching spells" I exclaimed standing up grinning like a mad man.

Simon laughed and I blushed burrowing my face in the book again so he didn't see my face.

My eyes scanned the book left to right trying to find the reverse spell, when I found found something, it was a hand drawn picture of a women and man kissing it looks like mist coming out of their backs intertwining above them. I read the description "it says that you have to kiss the person to reverse the spell" I murmured. We looked at each other before a mad grin came upon our faces.

We speed walked out of the library "Okay I'll tell Derek you tell Chloe because we tell them at the same time they will have to switch and then nobody will win the bet, but if we tell them separately they wouldn't want to tell each other feeling that they might have lost the bet so when one feel like that they can't take it anymore they will kiss the other person making them loose the bet" Simon said.

"You are a genius" I cried hugging him tightly before skipping off to find Chloe. "Chloe dear" I cooed, "In the kitchen darling" I giggled and ran into the kitchen to find Chloe sitting on the floor crossed legged eating a pear.

I found a way to reverse the curse. Her head snapped up and she grinned then caught herself "okay tell me" she replied coolly taking a bit out of her pear "well you have to kiss Derek" I whispered.

She choked on her pear and pounded her chest with her fist "you okay" I replied innocently "yeah just peachy" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I ran to find Derek and laughed when I found him tied to a chair in his own room, he glared and his eyes begged me to untie him.

Nodding i did "I found a way to reverse the curse" I said. He perked up immediately then calmed himself down back to his cool posture "yeah sure" he replied examining his nails "you have to kiss Chloe" I whispered, he choked on his own spit or tongue i guess.

"You okay" I replied innocently "yeah just fucking peachy" he replied bitterly. "Well bye" I replied running out of the room, then ran into Danny who both screamed and toppled down the stairs. I twisted so i would land on my back.

"Ouch" Danny whined sitting up so he straddled me, he rubbed his head and then i noticed how utterly adorable he was.

His cute boyish round face was framed with his jet black hair, eye liner circled his silver colored eyes.

I gulped and rested my hands on his hips, he didn't seem to noticed because his small little hands were running through his hair to find the bump "ouch" he replied again, his pink lips formed a cute pout, then he looked at me.

I just loved the way he talked to be people, he would always stare them in the eyes speaking as if he looked into your soul "you okay" he replied, I shook my head "huh? oh what yes I'm fine" I replied squeezing his hips, he shifted and he rubbed against my erection.

Gasping I tightened my grip on his hips, he looked at me confused '_so innocent like a little puppy_' i thought.

I gritted my teeth before rasped out "Can you get off of me" I pleaded. His eyes widened a soft blush bloomed his face, "sorry sorry" he replied repeating getting up quickly.

I stood up, we both glanced at each other before looking away blushing. "Did you tell her" I finally asked, he sighed in relief as did i when the awkward tension was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV <strong>

His chest heaved up and down as he slept his crimson lips parted puffs of warm air fanned my lips, and i shuddered. He rumbled in his sleep and tightened his arms around my waist pulling my flush against his, on their own account, my legs tangled with his.

This close i could see this face perfectly he was beautiful, the usual tousled brown hair was know matted against his head, my hand hesitantly reached out and rested on top of his head and ghosted down his face, to his thick neck.

I then noticed he was always wearing a tight leather bang around his small black opals were beaded into it. I traced it gently, it probably meant something important to him because he always wore it.

"it's my mothers" a deep voice drawled, i looked up quickly, his blue green eyes looking down into my brown ones.

"Oh" I whispered looking back down at the necklace fingering the smooth and worn out leather, his lips pressed against my forehead. I shut my eyes and felt him inhale then exhale softly.

"My father gave it to me when my mother died" he murmured his lips still on my forehead. "How did you mother die?" I asked looking up at him, he smiled softly and kissed the area between my eyes.

"Uh what i mean was that no you don't have to tell me!" I said quickly blushing, he laughed and pressed me tighter against him, my sore breast up against his hard chest.

"It's okay...she died protecting me and Danny... Mother warned us not play near the fire place and we didn't listen to her. She was baking something and told us not to go in the kitchen nor the fireplace, Dad was at work. We both were at least 6, she decided that she would use the bathroom, Danny wanted to throw her beautiful coral reef fishes. I agreed because we were jealous of them and their beauty we wanted mother all to our selves. So we decided to kill them, something happened and all i remember was a small fire turning into a big one that was spreading across the house. i protected Danny and ran to my mother who was washing her hair, I told her she ran out screaming"

He took a deep breath and I snuggled into him giving him a small kiss on his chest

"we ran outside just in time, I ran back inside to grab my favorite toy that I always kept, Danny followed me, then mother. the fire fighters tried to held them back but she knocked one out and ran inside. She held us because there was no way we could have escaped, the roof cracked and fell she protected us with her body when they found out. Danny and I had major burnt marks but we recovered mother didn't. We both blamed ourselves, Dad never remarried for he was devoted to her." he whispered. I looked at him his eyes were swimming with tears but he held them back.

He chuckled "I still have the toy" he whispered getting up pulling on his pants, i sat drawing the sheet to my chest.

"give me a second" he replied kissing me quickly then running. I sat there for a few minuets until he ran back locking the door shut a small grin on his face, he pulled off his jeans and jumped into bed.

He pulled back the bed curtains and we were surrounded by darkness, "here" he said holding out a worn out tiger.

I smiled holding it gently in my hand "he's adorable" I breathed. He blushed "what's his name" I replied coming my fingers through his white mane, "uh strips" he replied getting comfortable under the covers I joined him. I looked at his necklace "that was your mothers" I asked.

He nodded and fingered it "she told me to give it someone special and to someone i know will stay by my side forever" he said.

I nodded looking down feeling a bit hurt that he didn't want me. I stopped when the necklace was brought around my neck. He reached back and tightened up the strap for my small neck "there we are" he whispered.

I blushed "how will you know that I will stay with you forever" I murmured. Hunter laughed "I just know" he purred getting up to lean over me, peppering my face with kisses "beside you can't resist me" he cooed. I rolled my eyes "horny cat" I muttered, his normal being back to himself. He laughed again, and kissed him his hands roaming all over my body.

I suppressed a groan but he wasn't going to have non of that because he grabbed my breast giving them a slight squeeze, I groaned "there we are" he replied smirking.

I shoved his shoulder, he leaned back down to kiss me but stopped, he looked to his left I looked as well, his tiger '_stripes_' was sitting there gazing at us. Hunter smirked and turned the tiger around so his back was to us "there now no more peeping toms" he replied huskily, lowering himself onto me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>-dinner-<span>**

**DPOV**

I watched Chloe every move, i knew exactly how to get rid of the curse but i kissed her i would defiantly loose and i didn't want that to happen.

Hunter and Tori were oddly quite during dinner, they just kept sneaking glances. Hunter would smile or smirk making her blush and she would turn away or give him a smile of her own, there was an odd necklace around her neck which was around Hunter's neck at first.

I defiantly don't want to know what happened between them. My attention was brought back when a feminine bony hand slithered up my leg. I shrieked and glared at Molly who was smirking. Chloe glared at Molly who glared right back, _'hahaha she's jealous_' i thought snickering.

'_Ahh a jealous chloe was hot...but not right now because she was in my body and right know that didn't sound good_' i grimaced and stuffed my face with noodles and meatballs.

A small whimper came to my left, chloe had her hand clamped down on her bicep to stop the muscle spasm. I grinned 'she can't take it then she'll have to give ' i thought,

after dinner we were sitting on the couch watching a movie called **Lovely Bones**

Chloe was breathing heavily and sweating, she would whimper once in a while, "That's it!" she yelled stomping over to me, we all were shocked when she grabbed me and smacked her lips to mine.

I staid there in her arms before shutting my eyes and kissed her back which was defiantly weird because i was kissing myself.

I felt a tug on my back and a sharp pain, when i opened my eyes, i was looking back into pair of blue ones, and holding Chloe.

I let her go and looked down at myself, "hahahahah yes! I'm back!" I yelled then cried out when my back arched, i fell to the ground and chloe shrieked rushing to myself. "Let's go outside" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded and "don't follow us that included you Danny" she said sternly and we both hobbled outside. We didn't get far before I fell down again my back arching most painful this time.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Ch-ch-chloe" he rasped out, "i-i-i think t-this is the l-l-last time" he stuttered. I nodded and rubbed his back, I saw his jeans and shirt rip off his body, even at this time i felt myself blush.

When I saw his ripped muscles underneath his green shirt and dark jeans. His neck cracked and twisted, his pink lips turned black and thy were pulled back revealing pearl white daggers for teeth.

His hands turned into claws then to wolf paws, fur grew from his back then reversed back again until he was heavy packed with fur. When last arch of his back, and in front of me was a beautiful, muscular wolf panting, his tongue lolled out from his mouth. Heaving up and down, "You okay Derek" I whispered, hesitantly reached my hand onto his head.

Derek gave out a small growl and wobbled to his feet, it took a few minuets for him to learn how to walk until he was playfully running around the clearing, he stopped in front of me.

He leaned down as he were to pounce me, but he barked once or twice and waggled his tail _'play time'_ the posture said. I nodded standing up, he ran and hid behind the bushes.

"Okay I'm going to hide now" I yelled and ran into the forest.

I peeled off my clip from my hair and threw it in a small skinny log that looked like i could fit in then ran off again and climbed a large tree. When I was too the top i could see the small log and further away a large black mass running towards it.

I smirked when he headed towards the log then sniffed it circling it twice, he growled and pounded his paw against the log, the he ran off right underneath my tree. he circled it and i jumped down and landing on his back, he yelped twisting around bucking until i flew off laughing and landed on my back.

A second later he was on top of me nuzzling my neck, I laughed harder as he his whiskers tickled my neck. "let's go back" I replied breathlessly, he nodded and I stood raced back inside the house, until we reached his bedroom.

Turning around as he changed, then i heard the soft pads of his bare foot on the hard wood floor, the closet door opening and rustle of clothes, then when it was quite again his strong arms wrapped around my waist bringing me to his chest.

"I won" he voice rumbled in my ear "huh?" I replied stupidly "I won" he said smugly. I gasped turned around, he had a smug smile on his face his arms crossed.

"Oh no" I groaned covering my face with my hands. "Oh yes" he cooed kissing my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next morning- DPOV<strong>

"Chloe! Chloe!" I sang, "Chloe!" I yelled louder as I lounged in my bedroom, against those comfy pillows.

The door banged open and she came in carrying a tray of fruit an angry glare on her face "here" she snapped putting the tray on the table "what was that" I taunted.

She gritted her teeth remembering out deal...

* * *

><p><em>"Since I won you need an outfit to wear while your my servant" I said, she just kept on glaring at me while i laid down the rules "you will have to wear my outfit the whole time except when sleeping"<em>

_"you have to obey my rules all the time"_

_"You cannot talk back to me"_

_"You have to agree to what i say"_

_"You have to stay at my side all the time"_

_"You cannot talk to another guy while with me"_

_"you cannot have any breaks"_

_"nor can you talk to Molly because i'm scared that she might rape you" I got a real hard look for that grinning i continued._

_"and the last and most important rule is that you must call me..." I leaned down and whispered in her ear she blushed like a fire truck._

_"Chloe you blushing!" Simon exclaimed._

_"Wow your so warm!" Danny said giggling putting his hands in front of her face._

_Chloe was just sitting there blushing while i grinned._

* * *

><p><em>That afternoon, Chloe and I went shopping, "hmmm" i looked around then i saw something adorable, i quickly got it and put it in the basket, Chloe looked at it and blushed turning away from me. '<strong>HAHAHAH'<strong> I thought grinning_.

_"What else" I replied, looking around until i saw a sex shop out of the window grinning i glanced at Chloe who was too busy looking at the the small fish in the bowl in amazement to see. "Chloe" i sang, she glanced at me before coming to my side "pay for this and I'll meet you in the car in 30 minuets." I said._

_She nodded and I handed her a 10 "buy something for yourself also" I said giving her a lingering kiss making her wish for more and I walked out of the shop._

_Jogging across the street I opened the door and it dinged, "hello sir" a young man asked he looked to be around the early 20's._

_He grinned "may i help you with anything" he asked. I leaned down and whispered something in his ear he nodded "follow me" _

_I did and looked around the store, most of the girls were glancing at me licking their lips. I looked away in disgust, and they frowned "so this for you lady" he said winking._

_"of course we had a bet she lost" I said smirking, he laughed "women" he said "here we are" he said. I looked at all stuff. "I'm going to take this and this" i said grabbing the things "oh and this" I murmured._

_"that lady is sure in for a surprise" he muttered. I snickered evilly "she sure is" we went up to the register and the most sluttiest girl was at the register she even more slutter than Molly._

_"Hmm" she purred scanning the items. "Is that your lady" the man asked._

_I looked out the window and sure enough there was Chloe leaning against the car, "yup" I said._

_"She's hot" the guy said. I growled and he back off "whoa sorry just saying" I grunted grabbing the bags "here you go" the lady purred handing me her card. I ignored her and walked out "Thanks' i said to the man who nodded._

_I walked behind Chloe and leaned down to kiss her cheek, she squealed spinning around. I smirked and she glared at me, "Shall we" I purred._

_She blushed and nodded, getting in the car, and waiting for Chloe to get in. When I started the car she asked "what did you get" she asked reaching for the bag, "nuh ah" I taunted tapping her nose._

_"it's a secret" she pouted._

_When we got home, i grabbed Chloe's wrist and ran to my room. I grabbed both bags and pushed them in her arms "go change" I ordered._

_She frowned but nodded going inside the connected bathroom in my room._

_I waited for her to scream then finally it came "DEREK YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"_

_Grinning the door slammed opened, and there stood Chloe fuming "I hate you so much!" she snarled._

_But i wasn't paying attention my eyes just roamed her body, "this is going to be best two weeks of my life" I whispered._

* * *

><p>"What was that again" I asked.<p>

She gritted her teeth "here you go master" she replied sternly.

"That's better" I smirked when her face flushed with a beautiful red blush.

My eyes skimmed down her body, she was wearing a very revealing maid outfit, a perfect amount of her breast showing, she had black studded collar around her neck with the word 'SLAVE' scratched on it with silver, plus with a small leash attached to it, with white kitten ears on top of her head.

She blushed some more, "feed me" I said coolly, "Feed yourself you fat pig" she snarled.

I glanced at her, and she looked away "fine master" she whispered getting the bowl of grapes sitting on the chair "nope you sit on the bed" I cooed.

Chloe glared at me and sat down while i scooted over, she hand fed me all the fruit while i read. I sometimes teased her love to see that beautiful flush on her face. I almost laughed. I just love the way she said master made me all tingly inside.

Chloe brought the juice glass to my lips and I parted them allowing the sweet cold drink in my throat.

I pulled away and grimaced "did you make this yourself or was it in the carton" I asked. She looked at me "the carton I guess?" I gave her a pointed look "it was in the carton master" I nodded smiling "then go make one yourself I want to taste you juices" I purred.

She blushed and I snickered defiantly thinking of the other meaning "o-o-okay" she replied running out of the room. I let her go since she didn't say master, just this once since she was too flustered to say it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CPOV<span>**

_'Damn Derek and his stupid pervertness'_ i thought tugging down the short maid outfit but it didn't work just bounced back into place.

I mean completely humiliating when he told me to wear this especially the cat ears and the collar plus the leash.

I stomped into the kitchen, Molly figured out that she was flirting with Derek and she hadn't come out in her room since then, she was too embarrassed, thankfully for me she won't jump when she see's me in this outfit.

I walked into the kitchen and made _'master'_ a glass of lemonade, Tori walked in and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Can you get a break off" she asked. "Nope" I replied "oh then why don't you bat you baby blue eyes at him" she asked. "Huh?" i replied, she sighed "watch this" she whispered.

I held the glass as tori approached Hunter timidly "Hunter" she whispered, 'hmm' he looked at her, "could you paint my nails and give me a massage i feel all tense plus make me some of your food" she whispered looking at him while batting her eyes a few times.

He looked hypnotized and nodded running upstairs to get her dark purple nail polish she sat down turning on the TV as he painted her nails, she gave me a wink and I nodded.

Going upstairs I walked into Derek's room "here you go master" I whispered handing him the glass, he looked confused that why wasn't i angry anymore.

He drank the juice and turned back to his book "um master" i whispered. He looked at me, I moved so i was at the end of his bed "could I get a day off because I'm awfully tired" I whispered looking at him with my best innocent wide eyed looked.

i kneeling at his feet and his eyes widened when I crawled up his body snuggling into his chest.

"Please master" i purred kissing his neck, "I'm so tired and I've been working since morning" I cooed, then rubbed my cheek against his purring softly.

I felt his breath hitch, i looked up slightly and saw his eyes travel to my legs, i rubbed them slightly together and he whimpered.

"master" I whispered against his neck, "please" i urged him pressed my breast against his rock hard chest "Uh sure" he moaned.

I giggled and kissed his lips "thank you Derek!" I squealed ripping off the ears and running out the room, tori saw me and squealed hugging me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOBODY'S POV<span>**

Derek in his room felt slightly abandoned and lonely, the only thing left in his room was the cat ears, a very uncomfortable erection, "huh?" he replied stupidly.

5 min later he figured out he'd been seduced by his own maid "damn her" he thought grinning then frowned and walking into the bathroom for a cold shower.

After that he put on jeans and shirt walking outside to see, Chloe and Tori getting their toes painted by Danny and Hunter.

He growled, "didn't i say no guys go near you" He snarled. All of the screamed jumping up, "Chloe come here" he snarled.

Chloe slowly walked over to him, keeping her head down, when she reached about a foot away she looked up at him.

Derek hooked a finger at her motioning her to come closer, she took a small step.

He sighed "closer" he beckoned, another small step.

"Closer" he cooed. _step._

_"Closer" step_

_"just a bit more" step_

_"one more" step._

"there we go" he whispered his hands reached out to cup her ass and he picked up her one arm under her ass the other on the small of her back, She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now what did i say about talking to other guys" He asked.

"that i wasn't supposed to" she said weakly. Everyone stared at them hoping that Chloe would pass this one and Derek will let her play with them.

"what was that" he said tensely.

"That i wasn't supposed to talk to other guys master" she said more clearly.

Derek nodded and one hand reached up to pet her blonde hair like a little kitten.

Chloe looked up to meet her master's bright green eyes.

"and what would happened if you did" he asked, Chloe bit her lip "that i would be punished" she whispered.

"Mhm exactly" he purred, and Chloe blushed. He winked at her before glaring at the rest of the group stomping upstairs.

"uh D-Derek" Chloe stuttered, he gave her a look and she blushed "i uh mean master" she whispered ducking her head to the side.

When they reached his room, he shut the door locking it before placing her on the floor. Her black thigh boots clicking as they softly hit the hard wood floor.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked. Derek smirked sitting down on the edge of his bed "going to punish you of course" he purred, grabbing her hand pulling her to him.

She yelped and landed between his legs, his hands on her hips, "hush pet" he purred. Chloe blushed looking away "perverted alien" she muttered.

Derek just laughed fingering the leash, then with out warning he clutched it tightly in his fist and pulled her to him. She screamed and landed on his chest with so much force he fell down on his back.

He moved so they were laying on his bed, he smirked shoving off the blankets and pillows, Derek flipped over so she was on the bottom and he was on top.

Derek grinned a very devilish grin and whispered in her ear "time for you punishment you've been a very naughty kitten.

**HMMMM DID YOU LIKE IT.**

**SO SAD THAT IT'S THE END OF THE SWITCH SERIOUS! **

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**

**LOVE AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!**

**OH AND THE PICTURE OF THE MAID OUTFIT IS ON MY PROFILE! HEHEHE  
><strong>


	7. Lemon note

Okay for those of you wanted a lemon in the story "Switch" i'm working on it okay so yeah it shall be done in a few days or less )


	8. Naughty Kitty

**Okay so some of you well most of you who have review on my last chpt of "Switch" said that they were excepting a lemon...and said that it ended like a cliff hanger**

**so yeah here's a lemon chpt...and the last AND if you want to see these characters again please read my new story called "15th Century" so uh yeah thanks for the reviews on the latest chpt and my other stories**

He moved so we were lying on his bed, he smirked shoving off the blankets and pillows, Derek flipped over so I was on the bottom and he was on top.

Derek grinned a very devilish grin and whispered in my ear "time for you punishment you've been a very naughty kitten" he purred going to his knees.

He took off his belt quickly and shoved my hands above my hand and tied it to the head board. I gulped; he gave me a sexy smirk and trailed his large hands up my thigh.

"So soft" he whispered, he took off my fish nets then my boots, his hands slithered up my thigh, and he fingers the hem of my lacy underwear. I arched slightly hoping that he would go faster and stop teasing me, he smirked and tilted his head slightly like an innocent boy. He rubbed two fingers against my cloth covered crotch; I panted bucking softly into his hands, and felt myself growing wet from his touch

"d-d-Derek" I whined, he pinched my thigh making me yelp "not Derek kitten" he whispered, I flushed a dark red and he smirked "m-m-_masterr_" I moaned when he rubbed harder.

"hmm what do you want kitten" he purred, pushing aside my underwear rubbing now my slick wet hole, I shook my head side to side "p-p-please" I groaned when his thumb circled my clit sending intense pleasure through my body and I threw my head back and groaned

"_Please_ what kitten" he taunted growled, he pulled away while I whimpered. He rubbed his two fingers together "you're so wet for me" he mocked I flushed again, now he those wet finger s were at my lips "come on kitten" he urged. I opened my mouth slowly and he stuck them in. "Good girl" he cooed while I sucked off his finger with my eyes closed.

Derek slipped them out of my mouth, then he leaned down and placed open mouth kisses all over my neck "hmm kitten your skin…" he growled in pleasure thrusting his bulging erection against my wet core. I moaned and he I felt him smirk against my neck

His hands went around my back un-lacing the black corset; it was a bit loose when his fingers trailed back up towards my chest. His rough finger tips moving across my chest and down the valley of my breast, he nuzzled my neck. He kept on fondling with my breast while sucking on my earlobe.

Biting my lip I tried not to moan "you have to be noisy kitten or else I won't know if I'm doing it right" he growled trailing his tongue down the length of my neck, I gasped when he gently sucked where my neck met my shoulder.

He stood up abruptly and knelt between my legs, he looked at me and then I knew he was angry. "_Chloe_" he growled "I'm going to turn you into a hot mess" then Derek tore off my underwear and shoved his face down between my legs and devoured my heated core.

I cried out and wanted to touch him, or do something but my hands were tied so I clenched them, moaning again I arched as his tongue went inside me. He growled and slammed his arm across my hips so they won't move.

Shaking my head side to side I cried out again when he nipped at my clit, I panted and gasped "d-d-Derek" I whimpered. He pinched my ass and I yelped "ma-aster" I stuttered. "Yes" he growled against my core sending jolts of pleasure through my body, "m-m-more" I whined.

He smirked "my horny slave wants more" I blushed so hard at that but he just chuckled "if you want more then you'll get more" he whispered and slipped two fingers inside of me and pumped hard while he nipped at my clit; I was so close my breathing became heavy, "s-s-so cl-ah-ose" I stuttered, he then added another fingers and pressed his tongue down hard against my clit. I shouted as I came hard in his mouth, "Oh god Derek!"

"Mmm" he moaned licking me clean, he pulled out his fingers and kissed his way up to my chest, "you taste delicious" He purred, I nodded not knowing what else to say.

He leaned forward and gave me a sensual kiss, and then he reached up and untied my hands. In an instant they were free. I jumped Derek making him yelp and roll over so I was on top, he growled and I kissed him harder shoving my tongue in his mouth. His hands were on my bare ass softly patting it.

"Shirt off" I demanded, he chuckled and grabbed my hands "take it off without your hands" he whispered rolling over so again my hands were above my head not tied but he held with. "How" I said sternly "use your imagination" he taunted kissing my forehead, "okay, okay, god you're so pushy" I muttered.

I leaned up so my mouth was on his first button and unbuttoned it with my mouth, I was halfway done. When I brought up my right foot and put it between his opened shirt and shoved down so it ripped the buttons right off. "So eager" he growled playfully, I pouted "well I can't help it…you have be bounded so I'm useless" he chuckled and kissed my cheek

"Now the pants" I murmured thinking how I was going to do that.

DPOV

I watched as Chloe brought up her feet and placed them on my hips ready to pull down my pants, "damn I need to do the button" she muttered, her toes were at my button trying to unbutton it.

I looked at her face, she had her brows furrowed and her pink tongue peeked between her lips as she concentrated. Her head was thrown back then her eyes light up "got it" she hissed, I was amazed she actually had done it.

Then she placed her feet back at my hips, pulled them down slowly to my knees and I kicked them off from there, "master" she whispered. I looked up at her and she was grinning evilly, I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

I was about to ask what was wrong, I felt this intense pleasure on my erection. I gasped and looked down her foot was rubbing against my bulge, whimpering when she added pleasure I placed my head on her shoulder panting "_Chloeee_" I hissed when she stopped "you're such a tease" I muttered she just giggled and reached up to kiss my cheek.

This time I couldn't hold it anymore, I leaned up and ripped everything off of her while she squealed in shock.

Finally she lay there naked in front of me; panting, her face flushed all the way down to her neck, her big blue eyes were sparkling and staring right into mine. "You're going to get punished" I smirked sitting down so my legs were hanging off the bed "eh?" she replied. I grabbed her arm and softly yanked her towards me.

She gasped when she landed over my legs, "Derek don't you da-"

SMACK! She cried out when I smacked her ass. "Derek this is un-"

SMACK I couldn't help but smile a bit, she was too adorable. I softly rubbed my hands over her ass cheek; she moved the hair off her of her face and turned to look over her shoulder. I smiled at here "you're so weird" she muttered. She was grimacing but blushing at the same time,

"You called me weird, I'm hurt Chloe" I whispered pushing her head back down to the floor gently; raising my hand I smacked her. Chloe clutched my bare leg "it hurts" she whimpered. "You'll enjoy just shhh" I cooed at her softly rubbing her ass. She just whimpered again when I smacked her.

I could see fresh tears coming out, but she was growing wetter every second…she was really enjoying it. I smirked and smacked her softer this time, and she panted. "S-s-s-stop" she whimpered.

"Why?" I said innocently moving my fingers to her dripping wet core "you're body is obviously enjoying it" she flipped her back off her face and turned to look at me, her face a deep red when she saw me pull out my fingers to see them dripping with her pre-cum.

She moved her face back down flushing when I sucked on my fingers, "mmm Chloe you taste delicious"

- Down in the media room -

"Should we save her" Danny murmured into Simon's chest, "nah I think Derek can take care of her" he breathed in Danny's ear making him shiver in delight, and then suddenly they could hear a soft moan come above them.

They both flushed "oh god Derek!" Chloe cried out, "looks like their having fun" Simon whispered kissing Danny's forehead and pulling him closer to his chest.

They both were sitting on the couch with Danny straddling him, "looks like it too" he replied black back "_Chloeeee" _they heard Derek moan loudly.

Again they both blushed "um…." Danny whispered, he shifted a bit until he felt something poke him, he frowned and looked down. "Eh! Simon your pants" he cried poking the bulge; Simon gasped and grabbed Danny's wrist so he won't touch it again.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, Simon shook his head "no nothing you did nothing wrong" he said looking at him "then what's wrong with your pants" Danny asked. He just looked at his boyfriend in shock "you have no idea?" he asked in shock. Danny shook his head "you're too innocent" Simon muttered pulling him into a kiss who gasped in shock.

Simon murmured in his mouth "I'll teach you everything" he whispered clutching Danny's thigh before standing up, Danny didn't see this coming so he wrapped his arms around Simon's neck and his legs around his waist. Simon moaned and burrowed his face in Danny's soft pale neck "you have no idea what you do to me boy" he growled walking towards the library to _"teach" _Danny

-Hunter's room -

"Come on my little witch" Hunter cooed into Tori's neck, she scowled and pushed him off "leave me alone Hunter" she grumbled and pulled the laptop onto her lap.

"You're so good with the computer" he said in awe as her fingers danced across the keyboard. "Hmm" she replied looking intently at the screen. Hunter stared at his girlfriend _why was she spending so much time with a piece of technology but not her own boyfriend_ he scowled.

Tori glanced at Hunter and saw him scowling she sighed and pushed the computer away "what's wrong" she demanded. He smirked and leaned forward to nip at her neck "you're such a nerd" Tori gasped and shoved him away

"Ugh you're so rude" she punched a pillow in his face; while he laughed "hahah don't worry" he muttered grabbing her waist pulling her on top of him.

"My little witch is a sexy nerd" he purred, trailing his hand up her body. "Horny cat" she muttered leaning down to kiss him full on the mouth.

-back to Derek and Chloe ;)

Chloe was between Derek's legs looking at his cock in awe; Derek was leaning against the mountain of pillows that was against the headboard. Her hand reached up slowly and touched him, but his cock twitch slightly making her gasp "it's alright nothing happened" he cooed at her.

So slowly she grasped him softly in her hands, she was so small her hands barely fit around him, she frowned and concentrated what Tori told her what to do during sex, and then she remembered. Slowly she stroked him up and down Derek hissed, she tightened her grasp making him groan.

The tip of his cock was spurting out juices, it looked intoxication, she leaned forward and Derek's breathed hitched. She gave his tip a small lick; Derek groaned throwing his head back in the fluffy pillows his hands clutching the sheet. Chloe however giggled at Derek and did it again, he gasped.

"Does it hurt?" she asked tilting her head to the side, Derek just stared at her…after he spanked her he made her wear the white kitten ears again so she was fully naked beside that and the collar was still around her neck plus the ears

"Derek" she giggling crawling up his body until her face was inches from his, her little ass swinging back and forth slightly. _Damn her she got the upper hand but not for now_ his wolf taunted, his hand slowly behind her and he cupped her heated sex making her gasp loudly.

"Think you can control me kitten" he growled at her, Chloe was instantly afraid what he was going to her. Her ass was still sore after all those smacks she was afraid what he was going to do next.

He smirked when he was the flash of fear and excitement in her eyes, her eyes fluttered a bit when he pushed his middle finger inside her wet dripping pussy.

"uh" Derek added another finger pumping it slowly, he smirked when her body moved with his fingers. Her mouth opened in a silent scream eyes shut.

He decided to go faster and rougher, her eyes brows bunched up in pleasure "nng uh mm" she moaned spreading her legs wide for him, as she did her knees slipped from his stomach and so her knees were know at his waist.

His thumb reached and caressed her clit, "m-mas mph" he cut her off with a kiss pushing third finger in her getting her ready. Derek felt her muscle tense around his fingers he knew she was close instantly. So he pulled them out making her whine and pull away from his lips.

"More" she whimpered, "hush kitten you will get more" he growled lustfully flipping them over so he covered her body with his. "Ready" he purred, she nodded and spread her legs wider.

Chloe's eyes widened at the size of him "that is seriously not going to fit!" she cried closing her legs, he sighed and pulled her legs apart "yes it will Chloe" she narrowed her eyes "are you a virgin" she demanded.

He blushed "yes Chloe I'm virgin" he mumbled "oh okay" she whispered, he smirked and leaned down "jealous you thought I wasn't" she blushed bright red "no!" she lied; he laughed kissing her forehead sweetly "I'm yours Chloe for and forever…and your mine" he added possessively.

"Okay I'm going to go fast it'll make it easier that way" he said she nodded clutching the bed spread for dear life "okay" she squeaked shutting her eyes.

He nodded and plunged in her, Chloe cried out in pain a few tears slipped out from her eyes "shh Chloe it'll be okay I'm sorry" Derek whispered in her hair.

Chloe waited a few moments until the pain was gone and was left uncomfortable, she moved slightly making her inner muscles clench tighter around his cock, Derek groaned "oh god Chloe."

Derek's breathing became heavy she was so tight, wet, and warm around him; she fit him like a glove. "Okay" Chloe whispered, he slowly pushed out making her gasp then pushed back in slowly "okay?" he asked.

She nodded and he slowly pulled out of her then back in, Chloe's eyes were shut and she had her hands on Derek's bicep, "harder?" he asked "harder" Chloe moaned.

He smirked and pumped into her harder…in a few seconds Derek was pounding into her like a wild animal "ah nngh!" she moaned "Derek" she panted. She was close and he could feel it, just a bit more.

His eyes widened when he saw her own hand play with her right nipple, pinching, twisting it between her thumb and forefinger, her other hand going down between their bodies rubbing her clit.

Chloe moaned "ah bit ah m-m-more" she cried out. Derek nodded and reached down to bit her nipple that was being neglected, a second later she came with a cry tears leaking out in full blown pleasure. Her cum spluttering around his cock and leaking out

Derek came right afterwards…they both were panting…gasping for breath "god I love you" he breathed Chloe giggled and pulled him down for a kiss…then pulled away when she felt him harden inside of her making her gasp. "Is that supposed to happen" she asked bewildered.

He smirked and instantly she felt a bit frightening again "uh D-d-Derek" she whispered, he pulled out of her. "Round two?" he asked sweetly, she blushed and before she could answer. He flipped her over, grabbing her hips and pushing them upwards…Doggy Style

Her head down in the bed, while her ass in the air. He spread her legs wide; he grabbed his hand and swiped the remaining cum from her pussy and rubbing it over her puckered hole.

Derek then just plunged into her "Derek!" she shouted, "oh sorry" he whispered "you stupid bastard" she muttered and he waited for her to get comfortable…she wiggled a bit making him moan as her inner muscled clenched him.

Derek pulled out then thrust back in, she moaned again…he kept in rhythm. In, out, in out, but the sensation was too much for him so he lost rhythm. He grinded against her hard, he reached down to finger her but was surprised to find her own fingers there doing his job. He smirked and went to rub her clit.

He went harder and faster, he grabbed her waist tightly probably going to leave bruises on her but at this moment he didn't care. Fast he plunged in her as hard as he could. And Chloe…well she was moaned at every thrust. "So close" she whispered, he nodded and rolled over so she was on top.

She twisted around making him moan and arch his hips; he grabbed her waist helping her move up and down his large length. At this position he went farther in than before… "Mmm" she moaned biting her lip. She slowed down her face just wanting to enjoy it. Derek wanted her small breast bounce up and down as she moved.

Instantly he felt himself cum…it came out of nowhere and surprised both of them, she moaned clawing her nails down his chest cumming as well. She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily; "that was a surprise" she whispered making him laugh, he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back with as much force as he did; he pulled away and looked at her. Derek's eyes widened when he stared at his beautiful girlfriend…her lips were swollen, and red, cheeks flushed and her chick fluff blond hair was a mess…not like a birds nest mess but more like "I just got fucked out of my life" mess; and sometime during sex her kitten ears had fallen off and lay on the floor forgotten

"I love you" she whispered "Love you too…oh and follow your master's rules…we want to make sure you don't get any more punishments right" he said smirking when she blushed, "I'll try" she whispered.

He groaned kissing her full on the lips "please don't try that much" she giggled and he wrapped his arms around her waist, he tilted his head kissing her deeply slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Chloe sighed when she felt him tighten his grasp on her _maybe this isn't as bad as I thought_ she thought smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>The next Day<strong>

"Chloe" Derek called from his bedroom, she sighed "what does he want now" she muttered fixed her ears before walking up the stairs "yes master?" she asked.

He was lying in bed without a shirt, wearing only dark wash jeans hanging low on his hips showing off his delicious 'V' also the jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped. He crooked a finger at me, I sighed shutting the door before stepping in towards him "yes" I grumbled.

He smirked and grabbed my waist pulling me closer "I'm bored" he whispered fingering the hem of my really, really short maid outfit skirt. "Well entertain yourself" he glared at me then pouted "but I want you to entertain me" he whined.

I glared at him this time I opened my mouth to say something but all was came out was a squeal as Derek pulled me into bed and rolling over so he was on top and underneath the covers with him.

I sighed _this is going to be a long day _smiling going into kiss him deeply

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I wasn't good at it...to tell you the truth i'm not an experience lemon writer...so yeah um okay these came out just out of my head and if their confusing and jumbled up i'm really sorry but this is all I could come up with! ^_^ please review and thanks!<strong>

**oh and please check out the sequel 15TH CENTURY! **


End file.
